List of banned books
Many societies have banned certain books. This is a partial list of books which have been banned. Various scriptures have been banned (and sometimes burned) at several points in history. The Bible, the Qur'an, and other religious scriptures have all been subjected to censorship and have been banned in various cities and countries. In Medieval Europe, the Roman Catholic Church created a program that lasted until 1966 to deal with dissenting printed opinion; it was called the Index Librorum Prohibitorum (index of prohibited books). Over the years many books based on the scriptures have also been banned, such as Leo Tolstoy's The Kingdom of God is Within You, which was banned in Russia for being anti-establishment. Books deemed critical of the state or its interests are another common target for banning. Books that deal with criminal matter have also been subjected to censorship. Small-press titles that have become infamous by being banned include The Anarchist Cookbook, E for Ecstasy , and Hit Man. In the four-volume series Banned Books, the volumes were divided by grounds for banning: political, religious, sexual and social. The first three are often cited together as taboo in polite conversation. Notably, children's books that deal with death or other teenage angst or various crimes often find themselves banned perhaps because of parental worries about teenage suicide or copycat crimes. Many publications are targeted on the premise that children would be corrupted by reading them. This fear led to the creation of the Comics Code Authority in 1954. List of banned books A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z See also * Areopagitica: A speech of Mr John Milton for the liberty of unlicensed printing to the Parliament of England * Banned films * Book burning * Censorship * The Roman Catholic Church Index Librorum Prohibitorum * International Freedom of Expression Exchange * List of banned authors during the Third Reich * List of banned writers * List of controversial books * List of most commonly challenged books in the U.S. References External links * www.bannedmagazine.com, the journal of censorship and secrecy * List of books challenged in Canada * Minneapolis Public Library: Banned Books Week * The most frequently banned books in the early 1990s * HarperCollins books that have been challenged * Judy Blume talks about censorship * Original stories by censored writers * Fahrenheit 451 Banned Book Blog: comprehensive list of links * Banned cartoons * Timeline of banned books in the United States * Links related to Banned Books Week and book burning * Banned books online * Banned Books and Censorship: Information and Resources * The Forbidden Library: Banned and Challenged Books * Castro and the ACLU v Miami's Book 'Ban', by Humberto Fontova, author of "Fidel: Hollywood's Favorite Tyrant", 8 August 2006 * American Library Association's list of 100 most frequently challenged books (1990–2000) * Beacon For Freedom of Expression's list of 14,499 South African banned books and newspapers 1950 - 1994 Category:Censorship Category:Freedom of expression Category:Lists of books Category:Lists of controversial books de:Verbotenes oder indiziertes Medium id:Daftar buku yang dilarang pt:Anexo:Lista de livros censurados ru:Запрещённые книги